


How About a Nickname?

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I've fallen so hard for these two, M/M, they're so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off this, my favorite piece of ushiten fanart ever: http://aymmichurros.tumblr.com/post/135024748595/i-just-wanted-to-draw-ushijima-smiling-again</p><p>[Tendou's POV]</p><p>Many thanks to Scribblecrumbs for beta-ing this for me!! Ilysm, Abby bless your soul ♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tendou

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this, my favorite piece of ushiten fanart ever: http://aymmichurros.tumblr.com/post/135024748595/i-just-wanted-to-draw-ushijima-smiling-again
> 
> [Tendou's POV]
> 
> Many thanks to Scribblecrumbs for beta-ing this for me!! Ilysm, Abby bless your soul ♡

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou strode over to his friend, hands held behind his back as he bounced on his heels. “Ya wanna come to my place for studyin’ after practice?”

Ushijima was silent for a moment, picking a ball from the basket and twirling it in his hands before shrugging. “Okay,” he said simply. Tendou let out the breath he hadn't even realized he’d been holding and grinned brightly.

“ _Studying,_  huh?” Semi asked with a smirk, coming up behind Tendou to playfully jab an elbow into his ribs. Tendou felt his face flush slightly at the other’s sly tone. Damn him.

“Shut _up_ , Semi, oh my _god_.”

_\-----_

_Studying. I’m s’posed to be studying. This is not studying,_ Tendou mentally scolded himself. He honestly had no idea what he’d been reading from the textbook that lay in front of him. The words were blurred and meaningless while his mind was somewhere else entirely.

“You look stressed,” Ushijima said suddenly. Tendou started, looking up from his homework and meeting Ushijima’s passive gaze.

“Do I?” Tendou laughed, wincing internally at how forced it sounded. Ushijima watched him a moment longer before turning back to his own schoolwork in silence.

Usually, silence would make Tendou feel antsy; restless. He could concentrate better with music in his ears or some other white noise in the background. But this silence was... comforting, somehow. Maybe because it was Ushijima, for whom quiet was normal and not unexpected. There was nothing awkward about long stretches of quiet when he was with Ushijima, and Tendou was incredibly thankful for that, especially in moments like these when he needed time to gather his thoughts.

“Here,” Ushijima murmured, setting a glass of juice in front of Tendou, who opened his eyes (he didn’t even remember closing them) and snapped back to the present. He hadn't even heard Ushijima get up or make any noises in the kitchen, which-- That's a little ridiculous. Tendou needed to get a grip.

“Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, that’s very kind of you!” He smiled cheerfully, reaching to take the glass. Ushijima shrugged, taking his seat again.

“I just thought you’d be thirsty.”

“You thought right!” Tendou replied with a small laugh, setting the glass down after a long sip, letting the coolness of the drink ground him.

He watched Ushijima return to his textbooks. Tendou had pretty much given up on his own schoolwork at this point, and he rested his elbows on the table, nervously twining his fingers together. “Say, Wakatoshi-kun…” he began slowly, ignoring the feeling of his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as Ushijima glanced up at him with a quiet _hmm?_

_C’mon, Satori, this is the actual reason you invited him over, y’know._

Tendou took a breath before powering on. “How about... I give you a nickname?”

Ushijima was looking at him directly now, and that was too much for Tendou, who was sure his face was as red as his hair at this point. He averted his gaze and began fiddling with his glass of juice, as he waited for Ushijima to respond, in order to give his jittery hands something to do. He felt hot-wired, like if he didn’t start moving _right now_ he might spontaneously combust. He had no idea what Ushijima was going to--

“Sure, whatever.”

Tendou blinked, freezing up completely before grinning hugely. He laced his fingers under his chin, closing his eyes and humming in thought. “Alright then,” he said after a moment, “what if I call you… Wakkun!” He smiled hopefully, tilting his head slightly in a silent _what do you think?_

Ushijima stared at him, his face blank, and Tendou was pretty sure he could hear the wild pounding of his own heart. He fought the urge to start twiddling his fingers or tapping his feet, a feeling of not completely unpleasant expectation swelling in his chest.

And then Ushijima was _grinning at him_ (and he smiled with his eyes closed, why did Tendou find that absolutely _precious?_ ) and saying, “Sure, it’s fine.”

 _Holy shit I’m_ so _gay,_ Tendou thought with a dreamy sigh. The tension melted from his body and he was sure he looked really stupid right now but he _couldn’t care less, Ushijima has the prettiest smile ever_. He was in love all over again.


	2. Ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which pov I wanted to write in so I dID BOTH. Here's Ushijima's. :)

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun...”

Ushijima glanced up to see Tendou walking over and stop beside him. Ushijima could tell by his stance that he was somewhat nervous-- his hands were behind him as he rolled back and forth on his heels, his face slightly flushed and his eyes bright with an excited hope.

“Ya wanna come to my place for studyin’ after practice?”

Ushijima wasn’t sure why his friend was nervous. It wasn’t as if they’d never been to each other’s houses before. And yet, Tendou looked like he was waiting for an answer with baited breath, so Ushijima shrugged. “Okay,” he said simply, spinning the volleyball he’d picked up. Tendou grinned widely. 

In his peripheral, Ushijima watched Semi come up behind Tendou and mutter something with a smirk, jabbing the redhead in the ribs with his elbow. Ushijima wasn’t sure what was said, but Tendou’s reaction, the way the light blush on his cheeks darkened and spread to his ears as he hissed something back, was interesting.

\----

Tendou was completely unfocused on his homework. Ushijima was pretty sure he hadn’t seen the redhead take down a single note in the past thirty minutes. Though him being distracted wasn’t anything new, usually Tendou was more vocal about whatever was on his mind. Now, though, he sat quietly, his eyes flicking back and forth over the text in front of him, but it didn't look like he was actually absorbing any of the information. 

It was weird. It wasn’t the Tendou that Ushijima was used to.

“You look stressed,” he said, finally breaking the silence. Tendou started, looking up from his textbook with wide eyes.

“Do I?” He asked, and the small laugh he gave sounded forced. He didn't bother to elaborate as Ushijima was expecting him to. Ushijima stared at him for a moment, knowing something  _ really _ was up at this point, but unable to take a guess as to what it was. He looked back down at his own schoolwork; Tendou would tell him in his own time, probably. He wasn’t one to bottle things up for long, if at all.

Ushijima studied for a while longer before standing, striding towards the kitchen for refreshments. When he came back, Tendou still hadn't moved except to close his eyes, his expression unusually blank. 

“Here,” Ushijima said, placing a glass of juice in front of the redhead. He watched as Tendou’s eyes popped back open and as he blinked, startled. 

“Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, that's very kind of you!” Tendou chirped with a tiny laugh, reaching for the glass and taking a long sip.

“I just thought you'd be thirsty,” Ushijima replied. 

“You thought right!” 

Ushijima took his seat again, bending over his textbook. He took notes, however, he was more focused on Tendou’s obvious fidgeting than on the schoolwork. 

“Say, Wakatoshi-kun…” Tendou began slowly, settling his elbows on the table and twiddling his fingers together. Ushijima hummed, letting the redhead know he was listening. “How about… I give you a nickname?” 

Ushijima looked up and directly at Tendou now. The redhead averted his eyes and his fidgeting increased. 

“Sure, whatever,” Ushijima replied calmly, his features giving away nothing. He watched Tendou freeze up and then relax, a cheerful grin coming to his face. 

“Alright then,” Tendou began, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers beneath his chin, humming thoughtfully. Ushijima let a tiny smile tug at his lips, feeling his own face heat up slightly at Tendou’s excitement. 

“What if I call you… Wakkun!” Tendou suggested with a grin. 

Ushijima studied the redhead for a moment, rolling the name around in his mind a bit.  _ Wakkun.  _ He liked it, and Tendou’s enthusiasm about the name was hard to resist. Ushijima grinned and replied with, “Sure, it's fine.”

Tendou’s stiff posture relaxed, and Ushijima couldn't help but smile at his friend's obvious relief. 

His smiled remained for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again God bless Abby for beta-ing this she is my saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> please hmu @ my tumblr (safety-dancer) and talk about these two nerds with me.


End file.
